


Getting it on with an alien - wait no!

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Comic, M/M, No Sex, Sketches, Timelord Kakashi, companion Iruka, making fun of tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka have watched too much weird fantasy and sci-fi.[Comic in very scribbly format x3]





	Getting it on with an alien - wait no!

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/169954416028/doctor-whonaruto-au-stupid-stuff-8dddd-here-is)
> 
> A short thought from the Timelord AU I think about from time to time, where Iruka go away in a tardis and begin collecting orphaned kids that Kakashi have no clue why he let stay. More details to be found in [this Tumblr post](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/169918479188/imagine-kakashi-as-a-timelord-not-the-doctor-but).
> 
> If anyone else go for writing Timelord Kakashi and companion Iruka, pls pls tell me? :D


End file.
